fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisuke Kishio
Daisuke Kishio (Born March 28, 1974) is a Japanese voice actor. He is a member of Horipro. Kishio changed his given name from 大輔 to だいすけ on June 1, 2007 with the pronunciation and romanization remaining the same. At the second Seiyu Awards, he has been nominated for "Best Actor in a Leading role", "Best Actor in a Supporting Role", and "Best Radio Personality". Voice acting units Kishio is, or used to be, a member of several voice acting units (some may have already disbanded), including: *3B with Kanayan (with fellow Kin'iro no Corda cast members Hideo Ishikawa and Masakazu Morita) *Cluster'S (with fellow Cluster Edge main casts Hiro Shimono, Hiroyuki Yoshino, and Jun Fukuyama) *DAIZ (formerly known as BACKDROP, back-up unit of female voice acting unit DROPS,6 with Takahiro Mizushima) *DD (a singing unit, with Daisuke Namikawa) *Nazo no Shin Unit STA☆MEN (with fellow voice actor friends Junichi Suwabe, Kenichi Suzumura, Hiroki Takahashi, Makoto Yasumura, Kosuke Toriumi and Hiroyuki Yoshino) *Stella Quintet (with fellow Kin'iro no Corda main casts Jun Fukuyama, Kentarou Itou, Masakazu Morita, Kishou Taniyama, and Mamoru Miyano) Filmography Television animation Year unknown *Atashin'chi – Yuzuhiko's Friend #3 *Crayon Shin-chan – Youth, etc. *Doraemon – Judge, Navi-Robot *Nintama Rantarō – Shige 1996 *Mizuiro Jidai – Miyau Miyauchi 1998 *Weiß Kreuz – Team member F 1999 *Sensual Phrase – Mizuki *Surf Side High-School – Kouhei Nakajima 2000 *Kinda'ichi Case Files – Takeshi Matsuda, Hirokazu Nakano *Pokémon – Noboru *Strange Dawn – Miro *ZOIDS – Van Flyheight 2001 *Beyblade – Bedoro *Inuyasha – Hakkaku *Haré+Guu – Wadi *Star Ocean EX – Chin *Z.O.E. Dolores,i – Rully 2002 *Detective Conan – Noburou Ikema *Duel Masters – Kyoushirou Kokujou *Forza! Hidemaru – Joe *Happy Lesson – Chitose Hitotose *Hikaru no Go – Itou *Pokémon – Saburou *The Prince of Tennis – Michiru Fukushi 2003 *Ashita no Nadja – Thomas O'Brien *Astro Boy – Jiro *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo – Hatenkou, U-kun, Chuunosuke, Okutopasukaru, Mogura *D.C.: Da Capo – Suginami *Happy Lesson Advance – Chitose Hitotose *Rockman.EXE – Gyroman, Tomoharu *Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch – Kaito Doumoto / Gaito *Mugen Senki Portriss – Multi Cocopa *Stellvia of the Universe – Kent Austin 2004 *Azusa, Otetsudai Shimasu! – Wataru Hanashima *Battle B-Daman – Enju *Duel Masters Charge – Kyoushirou Kokujou *Final Approach – Ryou Mizuhara *Futari wa Pretty Cure – Shougo Fujimura (Fuji-P) *Rockman.EXE Stream – Gyroman *Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure – Kaito Doumoto / Gaito *Pokémon: Advanced Generation – Satoru *School Rumble – Kyousuke Imadori (Class 2-C) *Transformer: Superlink – Chad "Kicker" Jones *Zoids Fuzors – Doug 2005 *Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits – Enju *Black Jack – Big Mask *Bleach – Hinagiku *Cluster Edge – Fon Aina Sulfur *D.C.S.S.: Da Capo Second Season – Suginami *Dave the Barbarian (Japanese dub) – Dave *Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart – Shougo Fujimura (Fuji-P) *Gaiking – Noza (Darius Shitennou), Franklin *Gunparade Orchestra – Yuki Makihara *Happy Seven – Kouji *Izumo: Takeki Tsurugi no Senki – Gakutsuchi *Karin – Shineitai A *Oku-sama wa Mahō Shōjo: Bewitched Agnes – Tatsumi Kagura *Pokémon: Advanced Generation – Kyoutarou 2006 *Binbō Shimai Monogatari – Masao Ichinokura *Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z – Takaaki (Monster) *Hapiraki Bikkuriman – Hansei Shitennou, Oomedama, Shunsuke *Jigoku Shōjo Futakomori – Kei Takada *Kamisama Kazoku – Samatarou Kamiyama *Kiniro no Corda ~primo passo~ – Azuma Yunoki *One Piece – Young Iceburg *School Rumble – Second Term – Kyousuke Imadori/Young Imadori (Class 2-C) *Tama and Friends 2nd Season – Pochi *Tokimeki Memorial Only Love – Ryuichi Yagen *Yoake Mae yori Ruri Iro na – Jin Takamizawa 2007 *AYAKASHI – Yuu Kusaka *Bleach – Luppi Antenor *D.C. II: Da Capo II – Suginami *Dennou Coil – 4423 / Nobuhiko *Dōjin Work – Ryuuichirou Hoshi *Duel Masters Zero – Kyoushirou Kokujou *Heroic Age – Mereagros E Laitsa Altoria Oz Yunos *Hitohira – Kai Nishida *Ookiku Furikabutte – Aoi and Ryou (Twins), Miyagawa 2008 *D.C. II: Da Capo II Second Season – Suginami *D.Gray-man – Howard Link *Gunslinger Girl -Il Teatrino- – Pinocchio *Junjou Romantica – Shinobu Takatsuki *Junjou Romantica 2 – Shinobu Takatsuki *Rosario + Vampire – Tsukune Aono *Rosario + Vampire CAPU2 – Tsukune Aono *Toaru Majutsu no Index – Etzali/Mitsuki Unabara *Tytania – Jouslain Tytania 29 *Vampire Knight – Kaname Kuran *Vampire Knight Guilty – Kaname Kuran *Duel Masters Cross – Kyoshirou Kokujou 2009 *07 Ghost – Konatsu 30 *Cross Game – Keiichirō Senda *Dragon Ball Kai – Jeice *Tegami Bachi – Zazie *Durarara!! – Kasuka Heiwajima *Fairy Tail – Loke/Leo, Toby, Scorpio 2010 *Digimon Xros Wars – Zenjirou Tsurugi, Baalmon/Beelzebumon, Blastmon, WarGreymon *Starry Sky – Haruki Naoshi31 *Tegami Bachi ~Reverse~ – Zazie *Toaru Majutsu no Index II – Etzali/Mitsuki Unabara *Transformers Animated – Bumblebee *Yumeiro Patissiere – Henri Lucas 2011 *Beelzebub – Shintaro Natsume *Carnival Phantasm – Keitai-san (Cellphone) *Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time – Dracumon *Hunter × Hunter – Hanzo *Nurarihyon no Mago: Sennen Makyou – Itaku 2012 *Aikatsu! – Hiro *Kamisama Kiss – Shinjirō Kurama 2013 *Sparrow's Hotel – Misono *Samurai Flamenco – Delta Horse *Yowamushi Pedal – Junta Teshima 2014 *DRAMAtical Murder – Takahashi *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders – Steely Dan *Laughing Under the Clouds – Kagemitsu Kumō *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal – Jadeite *World Trigger – Yōsuke Yoneya 2015 *Kamisama Kiss◎ – Shinjirō Kurama *Junjou Romantica 3 – Shinobu Takatsuki OVA * Angelique: Shiroi Tsubasa no Memoire First Part – Man * Angel's Feather I – Naoto Aoki * CLUSTER EDGE Secret Episode – Fon Aina Sulfur * Detroit Metal City – Souichi Negishi * Doukyuusei 2 – Sanshirou * Fist of the North Star series ** New Fist of the North Star – Young Seiji ** Fist of the North Star: True Savior Legend movie series – Young Jagi * Futari no Joe – Joe Akamine 3536 * Hanayaka Nari, Waga Ichizoku: Kinetograph – Hiroshi Miyanomori * Happy Lesson THE FINAL – Chitose Hitotose * Haré+Guu series – Wadi ** Haré+Guu DELUXE ** Haré+Guu FINAL * Memories Off 5 Togireta Film THE ANIMATION – Shūji Ozu * Vulgar Ghost Daydream – Mitsuru Fujiwara Theater animation * Blade of the Phantom Master – Mong Ryong * Futari wa Pretty Cure series – Shōgo Fujimura (Fuji-P) ** Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart ** Futari wa Precure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi * Hana Yori Dango – Man in the park * Hurdle – Leon Arisawa * Naruto: Shippūden the Movie – Susuki * RockMan.exe Stream Hikari to Yami no Program – Gyroman * Pia Carrot e Youkoso!! - Sayaka no Koi Monogatari – Noboru Kinoshita Video games * Angel's Feather series – Naoto Aoki ** Angel's Feather ** Angel's Feather -Kuro no Zanei-'' * ''Aoi Namida – MAN * Another Century's Episode 2 – Tack Capford * Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean – Lyude * Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd – Luppi * Cluster Edge ~Kimi wo Matsu Mirai e no Akashi~ – Fon Aina Sulfer * Dark Chronicle – Rococo * DEAR My SUN!! ~Musuko★Ikusei★Capriccio~ – Satoru Tatsunami * Diabolik Lovers More Blood – Azusa Mukami * ''Dragon Ball series'' – Jeice (2009–present) * Dynasty Warriors 7 – Sima Zhao * Enchanted Arms – Atsuma * Final Fantasy XIII-2 – Noel Kreiss * Full House Kiss Series – Haruta Yamamoto ** Full House Kiss ** Full House Kiss 2 ** Full House Kiss 2 ~Labyrinth~ * Gensou Suikoden V – Kyle, Fuwalafuwalu * Grand Knights History – King Leon * Gunparade Orchestra Series – Yuki Makihara ** Gunparade Orchestra Midori no Shou ~Ookami to Kare to Shōnen ** Gunparade Orchestra Ao no Shou ~Hikari no Umi kara Tegami wo Okurimasu~ * Hakare na Heart Series – Nanahoshi Himemiya ** Hakare na Heart ~Dare ga tame ni Kimi wa aru?~ ** Hakare na Heart ~Kimi ga tame ni Kagayaki wo~ * HARD LUCK – Dauglass Brantley * Ijiwaru My Master – Eins * Jak II – Erol * Kenka Banchou Series ** Kenka Banchou – Shigeru Hachiya ** Kenka Banchou 2 Full Throttle – Tomoya Takeda * Kin'iro no Corda series – Azuma Yunoki ** Kin'iro no Corda ** Kin'iro no Corda 2 ** Kin'iro no Corda 2 Encore * Kin'iro no Corda 3 – Arata Mizushima * Kohitsuji Hokaku Keikaku! Sweet Boys Life – Shouta Morinaga [ * Kuu no Mori ~Tsuioku no Sumu Yakata~ – Yuuri Ayasegawa * Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis – Roxis Rosenkranz * Memories Off 5 The Unfinished Film – Shuuji Ozu * Ore no Shita de Agake (PS2) – Nephilim * Palais de Reine Series – Dietrich ** Palais de Reine 49 ** Palais de Royale * Prince of Tennis Card Hunter – Michiru Fukushi * Project X Zone 2 – Hotsuma * Rockman ZX Series – Prometheus ** Rockman ZX ** Rockman ZX Advent * SD Gundam G Generation Spirits – Job John, Tony Gene * Shikigami no Shiro Series – Koutarou Kuga ** Shikigami no Shiro II ** Shikigami no Shiro III * Shinobi – Hotsuma * Shōnen Onmyōji -Tsubasa yo ima, Sora ni Kaere-'' – Hon-u * ''Sonic the Hedgehog series – Jet the Hawk ** Sonic Riders ** Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity ** Sonic Free Riders * Soumatou – Albert, Marco * Sly Cooper – Bentley the Turtle * Star Ocean: The Last Hope – Edge Maverick * Starry Sky – Haruki Naoshi * Suikoden Tierkreis – Roberto * Summon Night Series ** Summon Night 2 – Magna ** Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 2 – Magna, Kuuya ** Summon Night Twin Age: Seireitachi no Koe – Mirusaato, Kaui ** Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Farewell Despair Academy – Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu * Super Street Fighter IV – Cody * Sweet Pool – Makoto Mita * Tenerezza – Indy * Tokimeki Restaurant – Otowa Shinnosuke * Trouble Fortune COMPANY☆Happy CURE – Michizumi Kuze * True Love Story 3 – Minoru Kubota ** Under The Moon – Sena Amamiya * VitaminX Series – Goro Fuumonji * Vampire Knight Otome Game for the DS – Kaname Kuran ** VitaminX ** VitaminX Evolution ** VitaminY * VM JAPAN – Setsuha * Warriors Orochi 2 – Taikoubou (Taigong Wang) Tokusatsu ; 2000 ;* Mirai Sentai Timeranger – Serial Thief Dorba 2003 ;* B''akuryu Sentai Abaranger'' – Burstosaur Dimenokodon ;* Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger DELUXE: Abare Summer is Freezing Cold! – Burstosaur Dimenokodon 2004 ;* Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger – Burstosaur Dimenokodon 2005 ;* Chousei Kantai Sazer-X – Window General Cyclead 2012 ;* Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters – Kentateloid (Kenloid) Drama CDs * Aijin Incubus – Fujimaru Senda * Akiyama-kun – Daisuke Shiba * Corsair series – Letius 'Leti' Mia Farless * Damasaretai – Misato Tamura * Danshi Meiro – Nobuya Ooyama * Denkou Sekka Boys – Natsui Kodaka * Goshujinsama to Inu – Mamoru Anzai * Gouka Kyakusen de Koi wa Hajimaru series 4, 5, 7, 8 – Franz * Haruyama no Koi – Shino * Himitsu no Kateikyoushi – Kitai * Honey Boys Spiral – Hinato Yoshihara * Kairyuu Gakuen Twins series 1: Scandalous Twins – Kazumi Kitashiro * Kairyuu Gakuen Twins series 2: Dangerous Twins – Kazumi Kitashiro * Konoyo Ibun Series 1: Konoyo Ibun – Yamane Akio * Konoyo Ibun Series 2: Sono no San – Yamane Akio * Konoyo Ibun Series 3: Kitsune No Yomeiri – Yamane Akio * Kubisuji ni Kiss ~Hong Kong Yakyoku~ – Korue * Lip On My Prince – Tomoe Naruse * Mayonaka ni Oai Shimashou – Ai Kaidouji * Naito wa Oatsuinoga Osuki series 1 – Kazumi Kitashiro, Crystal-cat * Naito wa Oatsuinoga Osuki series 2: Naito wa Hageshiinoga Osuki – Kazumi Kitashiro * Ouchou Haru no Yoi no Romance – Senjumaru * Prime Time – Shin Kashiwagi * Punch Up! – Kouta Ooki * Recipe – Kou Ichihara * Saa Koi ni Ochitamae – Sakashita Noboru * Saihate no Kimi e – Ryou * Samejima-kun to Sasahara-kun – Sasahara * Sentimental Garden Lover – Shima (Cat) * Shounen Yonkei * Sokubaku no Aria – Takato Shibazaki * Trap series 4: Aiyoku Trap * Ushi Dorobou – Tokuma Tanaka * Uwasa no Futari – Narumi * Wagamama Kitchen – Kumaki * Yuiga Dokuson na Otoko – Neil * Yume wa Kirei ni Shidokenaku – Ai Ichinomiya * Yuuransen – Biyori Touzai? Radios Listed in chronological order * Starchild Hour – Radio no Stellvia : Hosts: Ai Nonaka, Daisuke Kishio : Broadcast dates: 2003 Oct 5th to 2004 Mar 28th (JOQR, etc) * Ah, Cluster Gakuen! : Hosts: Hiro Shimono, Jun Fukuyama, Daisuke Kishio, Hiroyuki Yoshino : Broadcast dates: 2005 Oct 7th to 2006 Jun 23rd (Bandai Visual BEAT Net Radio!) * Full House Kiss 2 Konya Boku ga Soulmate! : Host: Daisuke Kishio : Broadcast dates: 2006 Jan 13th to 2006 Mar 31st (Capcom web radio) * Haikyo Party Radio : Hosts: Daisuke Kishio, Junko Minagawa, Daisuke Namikawa, Sayaka Oohara, Fumiko Orikasa, Junichi Suwabe : Broadcast dates: 2006 Jun 2nd to 2006 Jul 14th (Bandai Visual BEAT Net Radio!) * Kochira Munekyun Otome 65 : Host: Daisuke Kishio : Broadcast dates: 2007 May 2nd to 2008 Jan 31st (Animate.TV web radio) * Sugar Beans Housoukyoku 66 : Hosts: Daisuke Hirakawa, Daisuke Kishio : Broadcast dates: 2007 May 20the to current (Sugar Beans web radio) * Junjou Triangle ~Iza, Junjou ni Shoubu!!~ : Hosts: Hikaru Hanada, Kentarou Itou, Daisuke Kishio : Broadcast dates: 2008 Jan 17th to current (Animate.TV web radio) Dubbing * Robotboy – Bjorn Bjornson * Life with Derek – Derek Venturi * The Queen – Tony Blair * Ratatouille – Remy * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban – Stan Shunspike * High School Musical – Zeke Baylor * Glee – Blaine Anderson * Transformers Animated – Bumblebee * Santa's Slay – Nicolas Yuleson * Big Fat Liar – Bret Callaway Puppetry * Sherlock Holmes – Gordon Lestrade, Stamford Category:Voice Actors Category:Japanese